


he does the woods

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, alex is a brat, alex turner - Freeform, also tried with the accents again, but miles loves him, i have a thing for bratty alex don't hate me, i never know what tags to use, miles kane - Freeform, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: alex and miles spend an afternoon in the park. things get heated.





	he does the woods

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall i'm back at it again with another shitty fic, hope you like it :)  
> leave kudos and comments, not gonna lie to you, i'm desperate i need that validation lol

“Close yer eyes”  
Miles was leaning on his elbow, his face hovering above Alex, invading his personal space, their noses practically touching, when he said it.   
“Why?” Alex just blinked.  
“'Cos I wanna kiss yer eyelids” The Scouser answered like it was the most reasonable thing in the world. It made a giggle escape from the back of Alex’ throat, in response to which Miles’ brows furrowed.  
“Wha’? Yeh have pretteh eyelids. I wanna kiss ’em.” Miles tried to explain. “Is tha’ realleh too mooch to ask?”  
“No, no, go ahead.” Alex made a vague movement with his hand in the air, suggesting Miles that he ought to do what he so desperately wants. “Do as yeh please, I’m yours to take”  
With that Alex’s eyes closed, thick lashes settling on pink tinted cheeks, the skin of his eyelids unwrinkled and pale. Miles admired the peaceful look on his boyfriends face at first, but then he closed that last inch between them and placed his lips on the soft patch of skin covering Alex’s eyes. He could feel Alex giggle again underneath him, but as he kept leaving more and more tiny kisses, the giggle died down and Alex completely relaxed, sinking deeper into the grass beneath him. Miles moved onto the other eye, bringing the hand that he wasn’t leaning on into Alex’s hair. He didn’t forget about those bushy eyebrows either, kissing the wrinkles that they’re usually surrounded with away. Kissing just Alex’s eyelids soon turned into kissing his entire face, but neither of them minded. From those two freckles just below Alex’s lips, to the tip of his ever so lovely nose, Miles just couldn’t stay away. He finished it off with a firm kiss on Alex’s lips and then his hand left Alex’s locks and he was laying on his back on the grass again.   
As soon as Miles’ lips disappeared Alex opened his eyes and turned his head, searching for his boyfriend. He found him just an inch away, with closed eyes, absorbing the afternoon sun. Alex took that opportunity to climb on top of him, causing Miles to immediately get back into reality and open his eyes.  
“Why’d yeh stop?” Alex pouted slightly, looking down on Miles.  
“Ooh, so yeh like it now, dun’t yeh?” Miles teased, his hands instantly griping Alex’s hips. Alex didn’t answer though, he just lowered himself on Miles, pressing their lips together. It was rushed and hungry, with Alex’ hands in Miles’ hair, puling as if they were alone in their bed. Miles didn’t waste a second either, slipping his cold fingers underneath Alex’s shirt, pressing his thumbs harshly into the skin. It was when Alex started rolling his hips back and forth that Miles pulled away.  
“Yeh know we can’t do that here” Alex pouted again and Miles couldn’t resist the urge to brush his thumb over that pushed out bottom lip. What was supposed to be a gentle caring gesture, turned sexual quite quickly when Alex licked Miles’ thumb, at the same time grabbing his wrist with the hand that wasn’t resting on Miles’ chest. His plan was to suck on it next, in hopes of getting Miles all bothered, but his actions were soon stopped, with Miles pulling away and returning his hand to Alex’s waist.   
“Can’t do tha’ either” Miles said calmly, but there was a warning hidden in his tone that didn’t go unnoticed by Alex. He got off of Miles in one swift move and laid back on the grass for the thousandth time that afternoon. They were in this park for solid three hours now, alternating between observing the clouds and observing the people. Old ladies with their grandchildren, students with their backpacks and hands full of heavy books, joggers… Pretty much everyone you could think of was there, but strangely it wasn’t crowded or loud. Quite peaceful actually.   
“Aleeex… Dun’t yeh get all salty on me now.” Miles sighed, moving into Alex’s space once again, body propped up on his elbow. He leaned to whisper directly into Alex’s ear, breath hot against Alex’s neck. “Yeh know I’d love nothing more than to shag yer brains out right now, but we’re in a park, babe. There’s people here.” Miles reasoned.  
“Also I doubt yeh’d be able to keep it quiet” He added through a chuckle, letting his lips fall on Alex’s temple, attempting to kiss it softly, but Alex instantly turned his head away, refusing to look at his boyfriend. This didn’t worry Miles though, this was just usual ~Alex behavior~. He wants something (that something is usually someone aka Miles), tries to get it by being all seductive and flirty and then if it doesn’t work, he starts pouting, in hopes of stirring some guilt in the pit of Miles’ stomach. It’s funny, Miles knows all of this. He knows all Alex’s patterns and schemes, but he still falls for them every time. He just can’t deny those pleading eyes.   
“Brat” Miles murmured, sitting up, reaching for his backpack to pack their things. He could feel Alex looking, but he pretended like he didn’t know. Two could play this game.  
“What’re yeh doin’?” Alex was sitting up now too, a perplexed look on his face.  
“We’re goin’ ‘ome” Miles turned his head so he could look at his boyfriend, immediately noticing how beautiful he looked. The sun hitting his face from the side, bathing half of it in golden rays, but leaving the other side hidden in the shadows. Tucking a strand of chestnut brown hair behind Alex’s ear, Miles leaned in and whispered “Gunna fuck yeh till yeh can’t walk and yeh can be as loud as yeh want about it”.  
With that, Miles gracefully stood up, picking up his backpack from the ground and turning to look down on Alex, still sitting in the grass, eyes wide open.  
“Yeh comin’ or wha’?” Miles’ hand was stretched out, but it took Alex a second or two to realize that he was supposed to grab it and get up. Once he did, Miles pulled him by the waist a pressed a light kiss to his forehead, Alex not pulling away this time. As they were leaving the park, Miles realized that maybe, just maybe, he won this time.


End file.
